Shinya Aoki vs. Rich Clementi
Rich Clementi was a late replacement for Antonio McKee, coming in on two weeks' notice. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. They clinched. Nine thirty-five. Aoki kneed the face and got an excellent low single to guard. Nine fifteen. Clementi kept working towards a kimura on Aoki's right arm. Aoki stood with Clementi's guard still locked around his waist. Clementi kept working the kimura. Nine minutes as Aokis lammed him. Clementi still kept the guard tight. Eight thirty-five as Aoki dropped back for a leg and then stayed on top in half-guard. Eight fifteen. They were a bit too close to the ropes. Aoki mounted and had the grapevines in tight. Eight minutes. Aoki was trying to set up a mounted triangle. Clementi stood to the clinch. He stuffed a double. Aoki got a beautiful trip right into mount with seven thirty. Seven fifteen. Aoki landed a pair of lefts to the back of the head. Seven minutes. Aoki landed six right hands in under. Three more rights, five more. The ref was taking a close look. Another right. Six thirty-five. Aoki landed a right. Another and another, he basically had the back with both hooks now. He landed ten hard rights in under. Six fifteen. Another right in under. Another. Two more rights and three more. Six minutes. Five rights in under. Another. Four more. Four more. Five thirty-five with twenty right hands in under. Five fifteen. Three right hands in under. Seven more. Three more rights in under. Another there. Six right hands in under. Ten more. Four thirty-five. Aoki landed four right hands. Clementi and his corner were complaining about being hit in the back of the head. Aoki landed five right hands. Clementi said Aoki punched like a girl. Four fifteen. Aoki landed four rights in under, another. One hundred unanswered punches. Aoki landed sixteen more. Six rights, the last was big. Seven rights in under, some were hard. Three thirty-five. The humerus could be a fatal break. It may be the humerus but there's nothing funny about it. 'It's not my fault,' Rich said. Three fifteen. Aoki landed three rights. The ref finally stood them up. Three minutes. The ref gave a yellow card to Clementi. They touched gloves and continued there. Clementi stuffed a double, Aoki worked a single. He switched back to a double and got it to half-guard nicely. Two thirty-five. Aoki is in a low mount triangling the legs. Clementi regained half-guard. Two fifteen. The ref turned them out of the ropes. He moved them to the center actually. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Clementi regained guard. Clementi landed a pair of right hammerfists from the bottom. One fifteen. Aoki defended an armbar and dodged upkicks. One minute as Aoki passed to side control. Clementi kneed the body from the bottom. Thirty-five. Aoki kneed the body. Fifteen. The first round ended.. 10-9 Aoki. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. He had the standing back about twelve seconds in. Not good. Aoki tried to jump onto the back and he had both hooks standing. Four thirty remaining. He dragged Clementi down. Four fifteen. Aoki lost the hooks. He had both hooks again. He had the body triangle. Four minutes. Aoki landed a pair of right elbows in under. Three thirty-five. Three rights in under. A right elbow landed to the ribs. Another between the shoulderblades. Three fifteen. Five left hammerfists. Seven more there. He landed fast punches with both hands briefly, flurrying. Three minutes. Aoki worked for the choke/neck crank. Clementi tapped after a moment. Clementi looked dazed or hurt.